


adoration

by asexuelf



Series: Emotions Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Genderqueer, Modern Thedas, Multiplicity/Plurality, Neopronouns, Nonbinary, Other, Past Abuse, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Fenris has a crush on a certain adorable healer.





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

> i always get nervous when i post stuff like this -_-; if you hate enby people, don't read this please. for both of us.
> 
> anders' pronouns in this are fae/fae/faer and plural because i include justice in the pronoun (i also use hr. as a short form of healer much like dr...!). fenris' pronouns are sie/sier/sier

Fenris has always fallen hard. From sier very first schoolyard crushes, sie's always been the type to give sier whole heart at once without reservation.

Sie has reservation now, thankfully, after the terrible blip in sier life that was _ Danarius_, but that doesn't make the fall any less hard. If anything, it makes it harder. Now sie knows what sie can lose, either by taking the chance or by letting it pass sier by.

Fenris is in Denerim's free clinic, the same clinic sie's walked in far too many times in the last few months since bringing Varania for appendicitis. In front of sier, standing beside the receptionist's desk, is a bright-eyed, tired-faced mage. One of the healers. Fae smile with a thin pink mouth and have hair the color of straw. Fae're beautiful. Fae're also waiting for Fenris to speak.

"Erm," Fenris feels sweat beading on sier brow. Sie doesn't want to lose this, this odd not-quite-friendship they've begun, but sie has to try. "I have an problem- _ A _ problem. An issue."

In front of sier, Anders smiles - and it is Anders, not Justice, Fenris thinks. Justice has harder eyes; Anders' are molten and soft like hot cocoa with warm honey. Like daylight through sun tea. "You seem to come in often with _ an problem _ or _ a issue_, Mx. Liberatus. I keep telling you you're just fine."

Embarrassing, but true. Fenris comes here complaining of sniffles, of cramps, of aches, of dizziness - anything that can keep Anders (or Justice, depending on the day) looking at sier.

"Not this time. I'm sick, healer, I must be." Sier eyes find the ground, face growing warm. Sie couldn't look Hr. Anders in the eye if fae paid sier. "My belly turns and my heart races and my face is impossibly hot. I can barely speak, my tongue is so tied. But only around you."

"It must be an allergy," fae tease.

"I fear it is quite the opposite."

Fenris chances a glance upwards, chin still close to sier chest, to see Anders' face growing a sweet pink. Like a peach, with that adorably blotchy red dusting all around it. Through the curtain of sier white hair, Fenris can see Anders smiling.

"I'd diagnose it as…" Not desire - something just to the left, something less about want and more about gratitude. Something without expectation. "Adoration. But I'm uncertain on treatment methods. So I thought I'd ask you."

Anders laughs then, but it isn't mocking. It's wavering and nervous and happy and beautiful. Fenris soars to hear it. "And you couldn't have come to ask me outside of work?"

Bashful, Fenris coughs and toes at the now-familiar white tile beneath them. "I thought this more appropriate, given we met here." _ And asking Varric for your number felt creepy. _

"More _ romantic_, you mean. That's surprisingly cute..."

"Don't tease." But fae're right. Fenris has always been a hopeless romantic, after all.

A flicker passes over Anders' - Justice's - face, as if the two are conversing. Fenris hasn't known fae for long, but sie's known fae long enough to know that Justice is not just a tag-along. Justice is a part of Anders and fae do everything together. Fae _ choose _ everything together.

Sie hopes desperately that Justice chooses _ yes_.

Faer face evens back out into Anders and fae smile. "I've got long hours, but I- _ we _ would be open to catching a late lunch sometime soon."

Fenris grins. This time, sie thinks, will be different.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any errors! thank you for reading 💖
> 
> if you hate nonbinary people, please dont leave a comment about it


End file.
